In this research, NSAIDs will be individually incorporated into a proprietary delivery system. The in vitro delivery rates will be determined, and then the system optimized to obtain in vitro delivery rates of one to 12 weeks. The variables that will be examined to optimize release are polymer type and molecular weight drug loading and biocompatible plasticizer content. Five NSAIDs will be individually evaluated in the release system: naproxen, diclofenac, piroxicam, sulindac and flurbiprofen. The most promising formulation will be evaluated for tissue compatibility, in preparation for an in vitro study. The delivery system to be studied is biodegradable and biocompatible, and has been shown to cause no adverse tissue reactions in animal testing. It has been studied in vitro and in vivo for the controlled release of several drugs and is currently being studied in humans under a Phase II IND. Most importantly, it can be injected using standard syringes and needles.